


Surrender to me....

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Surrender to me....




End file.
